Alien Force High
by Intro-Reset
Summary: Ever since escaping the Null void, Kevin is a depresssed sophmore. He is a target for gangs, and he is living a life he doesn't want to live anymore. Can Gwen, freshman and former enemy, give him a new life, and perhaps a new love? Ben10:AF Gwevin Kwevin
1. Chapter one: Omnitrixed Out

Disclaimer: Alien Force belongs to Man of Action…

**Disclaimer:** Alien Force belongs to Man of Action…

**Rated:** Uhm… Depends how this fiction heads. Not that sure right now, so…

**Summary:** Hm... This story basically revolves around the "crew" never having to meet the DNAliens… yet… So right now, they're at school, not chasing aliens in Kevin's car. Kevin, in turn, is not changed, due to the fact that he didn't meet Gwen yet. Trying to go for the whole Gwevin theme… Oh, and I wanted to make Ben less mature; He's mad "adult" in the new series. Does anyone else think so too?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 1: Omnitrixed out

Ben sat on his bed, playing around with his Omnitrix. He hadn't worn it for years, and he was considering donning the watch once more. He had heard many stories of the brutal upper classmen, and he was not going to risk his face. But he had promised Grandpa. He would never put the watch back on unless there was a life-threatening emergency. He shook his head and pocketed the Omnitrix whilst grumbling to himself about the weather.

He stepped down to the kitchen where his mother had prepared pancakes as his father was reading the daily news.

"Mom, can I just have a granola bar? I'm pretty late." Ben said to his mother.

"Sure, but what about your pancakes?" Ben's mother replied, smiling.

"I'll take them." Ben grinned at his father, who was halfway done with the syrup-filled wheat byproduct.

After stuffing his mouth with a Raisin-Bran (Two Scoops) Granola Bar, he ran outside. He was not going to be late. Not this time. He stopped by his cousin's house, mainly to use the bathroom.

"Ben, are you ready to go yet?" Gwen called from outside the bathroom door. She was wearing her signature Alien force clothing (Preppy clothes), as was Ben. (Green 10 shirt)

"Yeah, yeah." Ben called back, flushing the toilet with his foot whilst using the other to open the door.

"How do you do that?" Gwen exclaimed.

"Practice," Ben joked, "Now let's go."

--

Propping himself against his car seat, Kevin put on his back shirt over the long-sleeved grey one. It had been over three years since he had escaped from that blasted Null Void. However, it was over four years since he absorbed energy. Now, in order to fight alien dealers who tried to break a contract with him, he absorbed matter. The matter just formed a shell outside of his body, as energy had combined with his molecular structure. In the Null Void, the omnitrix energy had finally worn off, making him "normal."

After a huge sigh, Kevin glared at the sleeping form on the passenger seat next to him. What was that desperate girl's name again? Kate? Karel? Oh, right? Kari? Ah, whatever.

With all these thoughts running through his mind, Kevin turned on the engine of his car. As the girl next to him stirred, Kevin turned on the stereo to the loudest volume his radio could reach.

"Kevin!!" whined the girl on the passenger side.

"Hey, if you gotta problem with it, then get out." Kevin snarled, not even looking at the girl.

After five minutes, Kevin grew impatient. He opened the door and walked over t the passenger's side. Forcing open the door, he pulled out the girl by her hair and pushed her down.

"I told you to get out. I'm not playin' with you." Ignoring the fact that she wasn't properly dressed, he quickly got in the car and slammed the doors closed.

"You'll never find another like me!" screeched the girl, running after the green car.

Kevin smirked as he proceeded to roll down the window, "And that's what the last one said."

He drove to the Graham High School (made one up) grounds and parked. He didn't usually go to school. Actually, he only stayed for the first day of school, like every year. When he stepped out of the car, he noticed a group of cheer-leaders pass him. He was tempted to follow, but decided against it. His hangover was making them look good; they were probably bitchy annoyances. Shaking his head, he sauntered over to the school entrance.


	2. Chapter two: Do I know You?

Disclaimer: Alien Force belongs to Man of Action…

**Disclaimer:** Alien Force belongs to Man of Action…

**Rated: **Rated T forviolence and language. Sorry if the first chapter was short. That was just an introduction for the story. :D –Gren and Ty

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 2: Do I know you?

After running for twenty minutes, the two Tennyson cousins arrived at the front doors of the school.

"Graham High School…" murmured Ben, clearly disappointed at where he was to enter in a few minutes,

"Oh, hush, Ben." Gwen said, laughing. She turned around to see a huge figure leaning on the wall next to the school entrance. He was wearing a black shirt over a grey long-sleeve. Seemingly in a bad mood, he caught her eye and swiftly turned away. A girl with pigtails saw her looking and nudged her.

"That's Kevin." she whispered, "Isn't he so cool?"

"Uh, sure. Why's he so angry?" Gwen murmured to the blonde.

"Oh, he's always like that." She gushed, "Oh, and by the way my name's Jenna."

Gwen smiled and shook her hand, "And my name is Gwen Tennyson."

--

Kevin looked at the red-haired girl with mild interest He was pretty sure he knew that "Gwen." He couldn't help but overhear their conversation, mainly due to the fact that he noticed Ben straight-away. After all, who else but Ben puts a huge 10 on their jacket front? Pitiful. At first, he wanted to go over to him and smash his head in, but he decided against that, although it pained him to do so. Kevin had enough to worry about, and the squirt probably didn't even know about him being here.

"Kevin's a normal name…" He mused, hoping the Gwen-girl wouldn't put two and two together.

Kevin took out a crumbled piece of paper. "Homeroom 71-B. Damn. That's on the other side of the school. Crap…"

As he was walking over to his homeroom, he started to think about this "Gwen." There was something about this girl tat he liked. He usually regarded girls with lust, but he somehow felt… happy when she caught his sight.

"Wait, didn't Ben have that bratty cousin? What was her name? She had some kind of magic power, didn't she? Gwendolyn… Gwen? Oh, shit." Kevin growled to himself, clearly disappointed that this… fine specimen was related to Ben. Disgusting. The Ben boy must have been the mistake of their family…

When he finally reached his homeroom, the teacher gave him his schedule.

He immediately snarled in anger.

"Why do I have to take ninth grade gym and ninth grade language arts? I'm a fucking tenth grader!"

"I.. I, uhm. I didn't! T-the the…" The teachers mumbled.

Exactly at this time, Coach Joey Rojo entered the room.

"Well, Kevin, I'm the only teach that ain't afraid of you!" she said.

"As am I…" entered Mr. Clancy, "You may have threatened the others into passing you, but you aren't passing our classes unless you get a passing grade."

"Yeah, boy. Now, don't thinkin' you can skip, cuz I ain't easy on you." Coach Joey said once more.

"Whatever." Replied Kevin, as he tensed.

--

Kevin sighed. His last two periods were the ninth-grade classes. As he sauntered into Language arts, he saw Gwen and Jenna talking to each other.

"Yeah, I have Language Arts, and then Gym." Gwen informed Jenna.

In the classroom, he took a seat right behind Gwen. Oh yeah, he was _definitely _coming to school tomorrow.

--

Gwen sat down in her seat as she took out her notebook in order to take notes.

"Yo." She heard someone behind her say.

"Can I use a pen?" She turned around to see the boy she saw in the morning frowning at her.

"Sure." Gwen replied, handing him a ball-point pen. A minute later, she heard him curse to himself.

"What's the problem?" she asked turning around. She saw Kevin holding a broken pen, with ink covering his hands.

"Uh, the pen. It kind of… Yeah." Kevin replied, looking downwards.

Gwen smiled, as Kevin looked up and scowled, "Not funny."

"We never introduced ourselves. My name's Gwen Tennyson." Gwen laughed.

"M'names Kevin." he carelessly said, tossing the broken pen into the garbage can, "Looked like a cheap pen anyways."

"What do you have next period?" asked Gwen.

"Gym." Kevin grumbled, feeling unusually shy.

"Oh! So do I! Can you direct me there?" Gwen inquired.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Kevin inwardly punched himself for sounding so lame.

After Mr. Clancy's lesson on the importance of grammar and insects, Kevin got up and took Gwen's textbooks, which were in danger of falling.

"I mean, I have no books, so I guess I'll take yours." Kevin mumbled, looking away for the nth time that day.

Gwen grinned as Kevin growled, which cleared a way for him in the hallway.

"Intimidation?" Gwen gasped, with mock fear etched in her face.

"Yeah. The girls seem to like it." He smirked, looking at the dozens of females who were staring at him,

They entered the gym and changed in their respective locker rooms, and were told that today's activity was dodge ball.

"Exciting." whispered Kevin, his voice dripping with sarcasm, how original.

When the whistle blew, Kevin glared at each and every student, excluding Gwen. They all got the message: Do not aim for Kevin or he will kill you.

Kevin lazily threw the balls that rolled his way this way and that, being extra careful to avoid a certain someone.

"Ow!" He looked over to the direction of Gwen, who was down on the ground. He quickly ran over to her.

"What happened?" Kevin exclaimed, nervous.

"That guy hit my head…" Gwen replied, holding the side of her head whilst pointing to a tall jock.

"Did he hurt you?" Kevin snarled, furious.

"No." Gwen said, getting up.

"Well, I'm going to hurt him." After picking up two balls, Kevin threw them at full force towards the jock.

"Owie! My--"

--

Ben sat bored in his last period chemistry class. He stared outside the window, as he noticed an ambulance come into view. He watched a boy get lifted into the ambulance,.

"Eh, he probably messed with something that didn't belong to him." Ben thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Okay, finally done with the full introduction of the school and the people! Now, to get into the action and fighting! Whooo!- Gren and Ty

**Ty:** All Gren wants to do is a fight scene. T.T

**Gren:** Shaddup. **Review!**

**Ty**: Y'know, once, Gren got hit in the -- with a basketball… :D **Review!**


	3. Chapter three: Thoughts and a Crash

Disclaimer: Alien Force belongs to Man of Action…

**Disclaimer:** Alien Force belongs to Man of Action…

**Rated: **Rated T forviolence and language. :D –Gren and Ty

**Gren:** I need to write a fight scene! Arggg!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter three: Thoughts and a Crash

"So… see you tomorrow?" asked Gwen as Kevin walked towards the parking lot.

"Where else?" Kevin replied, getting in his car. He drove away without another word.

What was wrong with him? He can't love anyone, right? Especially not Ben's cousin. He could change for her, couldn't he? Reminding himself of all his sins and crimes, Kevin glared at the road.

"Damn Tennyson. Why does she have to come to this school?" complained Kevin.

He knew that as soon as she knew that he was Kevin Levin, the former mutated beast, she'd avoid him. Even thinking of what might happen hurt him. He could take physical pain with no problem; after all, ever since he was a child, he lived a world of pain. What if he lost the first person he ever felt… love for?

"Ah, I don't even know the girl." Kevin mentally scolded himself, "Damn Tennyson."

At that moment, a sleek, black sports car grinded against his car's side.

"What the fuck?" Kevin proceeded to step on the emergency brake, but the black car skidded to a stop as well. Stepping out of the car, he leaned down and absorbed his car's material. After making sure his left arm was completely armored, he walked over to the black car.

"What was that?" he yelled, struggling to control his temper. The doors of the car opened, and a stocky, muscular man with a black suit came out.

"Hello, Kevin. I am Vicktor. If I'm not mistaken, you were the one who stole the blue-prints for the Xenocyte from my co-worker exactly three years ago?" he said, his voice low.

"Hey, that's old news." Kevin sneered, "It's already sold."

"Hm… We worked three years to find you, and we learn you sold it? Very disappointing"

"Yeah?" Kevin growled, suspicious of the man.

"Hm… Commander will be disappointed." The man's eyes glowed yellow, and he pulled out an alien-tech gun, "Then die."

At the last second, Kevin lifted his arm, causing the gun rays to chip of parts of the armor.

"Shit." Kevin sprinted to his car and held onto the hood of the vehicle. He absorbed the steel until his whole body was metallic, "Time to kick butt."

Smirking, Kevin ran forward and picked up the black car. He then went on to fling the car at Vicktor, who used his gun to zap the car into oblivion.

"Hm…" Vicktor whispered, "Impressive, but you will still die."

From his pocket, he took out a larger, high-scale form of the same gun. He aimed it right at Kevin, who lifted the ground and held it like a shield.

"Ah, pitiful being. This gun can zap through anything." Vicktor laughed, wildly swinging the gun around. Kevin tried to avoid it, but it seemed to follow him. At last, the laser hit his back, slowly breaking his armor. Trying to avoid the laser, Kevin lifted the ground and dug himself under it. He dug forward until he was completely under Vicktor.

"Where are you, Mr. Levin? It's time to die!" Vicktor bellowed, "Are you afraid to go to hell to pay for your crimes?"

Kevin chose that moment to push his arm through the ground. He held onto Vicktor's legs, as he pulled downwards. One minute later, Kevin was out of the ground, and Vicktor was buried within the dirt and rocks.

"How can I be afraid of hell, if that's what my life is?" roared Kevin, picking up the alien gun and shooting it right where Vicktor was buried. His back stiff and charred, Kevin lowered the metal body armor. He slowly walked to his car, which was surprisingly unscathed, and sat down in it.

"Ben, the explosions came from here! Do you think aliens attacked?" Kevin's eyes widened as he recognized Gwen's voice and Ben's name. He turned on the engine and drove quickly away, glancing at his new prize, which was the gun.

--

Running into the clearing, Ben reeled in shock. The ground was cracked and pavement was scattered around the ground. Melted metal was everywhere, as was a liquefied, black car.

"Oh my goodness…" Gwen exclaimed, picking up a slightly bloodied rock.

"Uh, ok. Three things could have happened," Ben said aloud, "An alien dragon, some weird weapon, or a huge fire."

"I vote weapon." Gwen replied, pointing at a broken fragment.

"Yeah… Maybe there's another alien hero!" shouted Ben, rather excitedly,.

"If that's the case, then we'll have to recruit this hero. If not, we'll have to fight it." Gwen said, with a grimace.

--

"Yeah, give me a smoke." Kevin leaned on the counter as the deli man handed him a pack of Parliament Cigarettes. He didn't smoke in such a long while. Shaking his head, Kevin started to light the cigarette, "Oh, shit. School tomorrow…."

Thinking of Gwen, Kevin turned to the counter, "So, do you sell any cologne?"


	4. Chapter four: All that Glitters

Disclaimer: Alien Force belongs to Man of Action…

**Disclaimer:** Alien Force belongs to Man of Action…

**Rated: **Rated T forviolence and language. :D –Gren and Ty

**Gren:** Ty! We need some human villains! Bwa ha ha…

**Ty:** Kevin's in Denial! Read and Review!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter four: All that Glitters… will be crushed.

_Tshhh!_

Slamming the door open, Kevin walked into the bar.

"What the hell's wrong with your door? It makes a friggen weird sound." Kevin scoffed at the bartender.

"Hey, it's not my problem. Anyways, where were you? Ah, I don't care. However…" the Bartender reached into his back pocket, "I got you three numbers."

Glancing at the paper the man held, Kevin backed up, "I'll pass.."

"What? Come on. Stop acting unlike yourself. First you skip a smoke and a drink, and now you don't want this?" The Bartender suddenly grinned, "Got yourself a keeper?"

"Ah, no." growled Kevin.

"Did you ever-"

"No!"

"How about-"

"No."

"At least kiss her?"

"No."

"Then you've got no chance." Furrowing his brow, the Bartender shoved the paper towards Kevin, "These girls… Yeah, you've got a chance with them."

"Yo, you know they're all one night stands." Kevin snarled, "They always are."

"Hey, you're the one who keeps leaving them in the middle of nowhere the morning you wake up."

"Yeah, so?"

"Do you even remember the last girl's name?"

"Sure. Kari, or something."

"Her name was Kai."

"Don't give a damn."

"Aw, come on Kevin! I'll include free drinks!" The bartender pouted as he filled up a cup with beer.

"Shit, you just want me drunk," Kevin grumbled, grabbing the cup.

"Yeah… Your sense of decision becomes crappy," Laughed the bartender.

After taking a huge swig of the foul liquid, Kevin looked at the paper, "I still think this is stupid."

"Where's your sense of fun? I'll choose for you, okay? Look here this girl's name is…" the Bartender pointed to the paper.

"No! That's the principal's daughter! I ain't doin' her!" Kevin yelled angrily.

"Hey, you'll be more influential. Unless you leave her outside, like the others." The Bartender sighed.

--

Gwen stood in front of her mirror. She had already packed extra pens, in case someone asked for one. Of course, only if it was that special someone.

"Hey, Gwen." Ben's voice called from outside the room, "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Replied Gwen, opening the door, "What do you need?"

"You know that "coolest" kid in school?" Ben asked.

"Yup. Kevin, isn't he?" Gwen said.

"Yeah. Do you think he might be a plumber or something?" he asked poking at Gwen's cat, Vera.

"What? Why do you think that, Ben. You shouldn't assume things." Gwen answered, hands on her hips.

"Well, I saw this girl near the area with the melted car, and she said she saw some creepy man with a large gun attacking this huge guy wearing a black and grey shirt. She said that she heard the name Kevin and the name Vicktor. She couldn't see details, but she was sure that Kevin somehow dug under the ground and pulled Vicktor downwards." Kevin said, bothering Vera by pulling it's tail.

"Hey, it might be Kevin. He wears this grey and black shirt." Gwen mused, "I'll ask him tomorrow. What do you suppose he's doing now?"

"He's probably sleeping. Don't worry."

--

Kevin sat next to the sleeping figure.

"Shit, I can't believe I let the Bartender convince me." His vision now clear, Kevin stepped out of the room. Leaving the girl, Kevin grabbed his shirt and his keys. He quickly pulled on his shirt as he walked out of the house. The house, he saw, was filled with beer cans. He opened the door to his car and ignited the engine. Kevin drove away, swearing to kill the Bartender. He drove silently to the Titan's Burgers parking lot. Parking in the farthest corner, Kevin adjusted his chair backwards. He tried to fall asleep, but all these thoughts swam in his mind. Mostly the thoughts of the Highbreed and Gwen plagued his mind. Gwen. If she ever found out about his… past… He shuddered at the very thought of mentioning his evil nature. He silently cursed himself for being afraid. Kevin was never scared. Never. He remembered his youth, when he was cast out for being a freak. He lived his first years as a loved child, and then immediately became the hated child when his powers painfully emerged. He wished that he never felt that love, knowing that, to him, it was better to have never felt love than to have felt it change to hate. When the first people who he ever loved cast him out, he never could become close with anybody. He ended up hurting them all. And he did not want to lose, or hurt, Gwen. Kevinclosed his eyes, daring any nightmare to come and face him. None had.

--

The next day, Gwen and Ben had to endure the long, boring classes. Kevin, however, cut the beginning periods. He only planned to stay the last two periods.

When the log anticipated periods came, Kevin quickly took a seat behind Gwen once again.

"Hey Kevin." Gwen said, receiving a grumble as an answer.

"Well, what did you do yesterday?" Gwen asked turning around to face Kevin, who was leaning forward on his desk. After quickly leaning backwards, Kevin scratched his head, "Nothing special."

"Really?" Gwen replied, "Did you ever see a melted car in your life?"

Raising an eyebrow, Kevin snorted, "Right. 'Cause we all love ridin' hot rods."

"Ha ha. Very hilarious, but I'm serious." Gwen tapped Kevin's table, and went on to tap Kevin's head, "Did you ever?"

"Sure." Kevin mumbled, swatting Gwen's hand away, "My ride burns the rest."

"Kevin… Really." Gwen said. At this, Kevin looked away, "Kevin, who are you really? Are you a plumber?"

"A what? Hell no," Kevin merely replied.

"Then what are you?" Gwen responded, her eyes caring.

"I'm a juvie kid. What more?"

"I know you're more then that."

"You know, Gwen, you don't know 'bout me. And you never will." Growled Kevin, glaring at the ground.

"Then tell me! I'll listen!"

"Cut the crap, Gwen."

"Don't be so difficult, Kevin. I'm just…"

"I'm who I am. Don't try to learn." whispered Kevin. He got up and walked out of the room, still staring at the ground.

--

"Vicktor has failed me?"

"Yes, commander."

"I knew I should not have sent him. Ah, well. I have gotten briefings stating that the boy does not own the Xenocyte blueprints… He is no longer necessary. Let him live. We are after a much bigger prize."

"Yes, commander."

--

Kevin walked once more into the bar, sighing.

"Hey Kevin." The Bartender said, angrily, "You wanna get yourself killed? You left the principal's daughter in the middle of the night? Her brother called you out!"

"Really." Kevin mumbled, grabbing a can of beer.

"Yeah… He's tough, you know… Mike Morningstar is pretty popular. He said he's gonna do what you did to his sis to your girl." The Bartender continued, a little calmer.

"My girl? I don't have a girl." Kevin fumed, chugging down another can of frosty beer.

"For real? He said something about a girl you sit behind." The Bartender went on, "And he got a whole gang assembled. They all gonna do what you did."

"No. Shit, no." Kevin mumbled, "When?" he asked, his voice getting lower.

"Uhm… today. School." The Bartender replied, cleaning out a cup, "You need backup?" he flexed his muscles, "You are like my little bro."

"You're not my brother. And no, Mike is gunna die by my hands." Clenching his teeth, Kevin finished off another beer, "Hey, do you have any disguises?"

--

"Ah, hello. You must be Gwen, I presume?" a blond haired boy wearing a scarf asked Gwen.

"Yes. Who are you?" she replied, holding out her hand, which the boy shook.

"I am Mike. Mike Morningstar." He smiled, "Won't you come to the school garage? I am the student council president, and I really do want you to meet my friends. We would absolutely enjoy you amongst our ranks."

"Oh, I'm not sure." Gwen nervously said.

"Ah, not to worry. We are not strangers anymore, are we?" Mike charmed Gwen.

"I guess not," Gwen supposed, falling into Mike Morningstar's plan.

"Perfect." He laughed, holding her arm and pulling her along.

--

"Shit, crap, shit, shit, crap, crap, crap." Kevin streamed, walking to the back room with the bartender, "I swear, I'll kill that douche."

"Yeah, I'm sure you will, but for now…" the bartender reached into the room and took out bundles of clothing, "Your choices are: Superhero, ninja, or Disney princess Belle." He joked, "Nah, I'm playing."

"What the hell?" Kevin growled.

"Well, Belle is awfully pretty. It's my sister's." Mused the bartender, "Yo, let's just mix and match… quickly."

Kevin pulled on the black gloves that the bartender threw at him, and pulled on a long-sleeved, form-fitting, black shirt. He continued to swiftly put on back jeans and pull on a black hoodie. After putting on the hood, Kevin proceeded to run to the parking lot.

"Here!" the bartender threw Kevin a small diamond, "Absorb this!"

He touched the diamond and hade sure his arms were crystallized under the sleeves of the black shirt and the black hoodie. He then grunted at the bartender, which was his equivalent to a thank-you.

"Anytime, bro. Kick the sparkly douche's ass back to Disney." The bartender joked.

--

"Gwen… we're here." Smiled Mike Morningstar, opening the door of the secluded garage, "Now, then."

He opened the door and held his hands, nodding towards the room, "Enter."

"Actually, I better get going," Gwen replied, which caused Mike Morningstar to laugh.

"I don't think so, Gwen." He smiled once more before shoving Gwen into the room, "I don't think so."

Waiting within the room were five other boys, "Hello!" they chirped.

Gwen turned to Mike and yelled, "What are you--"Mike balled up his fist and aimed at Gwen, but a purple energy field came up around her.

"Ahh… A magician, eh?" Mike said, coming closer to her. He raised his hands and formed a yellow energy field around them. He then reached for her again, but this time, the yellow energy field broke through Gwen's purple energy field.

"This might hurt, Gwen, but trust me… I'll laugh through it all," Mike told Gwen, holding her shirt's collar. The five boys cheered all around him, whooping and yelling,

"You're sick." Gwen began, but was interrupted by Mike.

"Gwen, you can make this fun or not. It all depends." He tapped the floor with his other hand and began to draw closer to her.

"Get the fuck away from her."

Mike crinkled his nose and turned his head to the noise. There, standing by the opened door, was a figure wearing all black.

"Hey, stay away. This isn't your fight." One of the boys yelled. The figure walked over to the five cronies of Mike and punched all of them down in three quick movements.

"Hey, hey. Look." Mike laughed nervously, swiftly moving his hands off of Gwen. Unfortunately, that caused Gwen to fall and hit her head on the ground. The figure leaned over the unconscious girl and faced Mike, growling. Mike created a huge force field before exclaiming, "I didn't do anything with her yet! Let me leave!"

"You like your looks?" Taken aback by the question, Mike replied, "Of course."

"I think that you should look outside what you are inside." The figure snarled, picking up Gwen.

"Yes?" Mike replied, hopeful that the man might let him off. The figure started walking towards him and when Mike tried to strengthen the force field, the man simply flicked it. He then grabbed the running Mike and landed a painful, rage-full punch towards Mike's terrified face. Looking at the misshapen face that lay before him, the figure smirked, "Hey, now you look like what you really are… Fucking ugly, inside and out."

--

The bartender started to close down the bar when a green, stream-lined car zipped into the parking lot. A few minutes later, Kevin entered, holding Gwen in his arms. He went on to pull off his hood, and grabbed a napkin to wipe off the blood on his now-normal fists. The bartender took Gwen from Kevin and said to Kevin, "Kevin. You go to sleep. I'll take her to her house."

Kevin felt compelled to argue, but he decided to listen to the bartender for once.

"Hey, don't go to the parking lot. That's pretty ghetto. Just stay at my house." The bartender said, tossing Kevin some keys, "You know the address."

The bartender closed down the bar and walked over to his dark-blue car and slowly put Gwen in the passenger's seat.

"Sleep well. If no dreams come, then think of what you did to Mike," laughed the bartender.

Kevin nodded his head grunted once more to the bartender.

"… Thanks… For being like a brother…" Kevin mumbled under his breath.

This time, the bartender was left amazed as he started his car's engine.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Gren: Hm… not bad.

Ty: **Sorry** **we updated so late!** I had to go to camp, and Gren's computer internet connection is messed up.

Gren: … My computer doesn't work. NO!! Ah, who cares about Ty…

Ty: Gren definitely missed me! He probably cried himself to sleep! Hahaha! Cuddles Gren

Gren: Get off me…

Ty: You loveeeeeee me!! Lawllls!!

Gren: … No I don't!… I mean, yeah, as my best friend.

Ty:…

Gren: Uhm… **Read and review!**

Ty: Yeah! **R&R! **We hate Mike!

Gren: He sucks…


	5. Chapter five: Tougher and Weaker

Disclaimer: Alien Force belongs to Man of Action…

**Disclaimer:** Alien Force belongs to Man of Action…

**Rated: **Rated T forviolence and language. :D –Gren and Ty

**Gren:** Sorry for the late post. Ty had to abandon me to go to France, and I had to go to some weird community service volunteer thing. Ah, wells. And I was working on a Bleach Fic. We'll keep you posted.

**Ty:** Read and Review! And in case you guys are wondering, some sentence fragments were put there on purpose, kay?

**p.**s. **Ty**- Paris airports are so flipping awesome!! And please don't think of me as a dirty mouth! Gren is the one who inserts all those flipping curses!! And I'm planning on writing a Lorraine/Sarah sisterness fan fiction, not a romance!!

**Gren- **I am not a dirty mouth. It's called creative writing with an insulting and inappropriate vocabulary. It's a style of writing, Ty! A style of writing!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter Five: Tougher and Weaker

"What did that Mike do?" yelled Ben, red-faced. Vera, Gwen's cat, proceeded to bite Ben's foot, which caused him to fall down on the bed.

"Ben, stop it." Gwen ordered, tired from the day before, "Besides, we don't have school today, remember? Teacher's meeting."

"Well, I'm going to kill that Mike and…"

"Don't worry. Someone already hurt him, I think. I don't quite remember, but someone was there. I heard Mike scream, so I'm pretty sure he got a beating." Ben settled down, finally content with the results of Mike's downfall.

"Who do you think it was?" Ben asked flicking Vera's nose, which caused her to bite his finger.

"Uhm, I'm not sure…" Gwen murmured, flicking Ben for flicking Vera.

"I bet it was Kevin!" Ben joked in a sing-song voice. This resulted in a huge array of magic beams aimed at his head. Ben ducked down, but he noticed some of his hair had been charred. This caused Gwen to giggle and caused Vera to purr in content joy.

"Eh… Your cat is definitely sadistic," Ben said under his breath, "But I was serious. Do you think so?"

"I don't think so… maybe… But I can't get a moment to talk to him. He keeps on getting angry when I try to ask him questions."

"You asked already? Well, all I want is to see Uncle Max…"

"He's on a vacation to Hawaii, isn't he?"

"Yeah. About time, too. At least his shirt will match the locals, huh Gwen?"

"Ha ha. Real funny Ben." Gwen turned to Vera, whose nose was twitching at the speed of Kevin's car. Gwen leaned down and picked the petite cat up and said, "What's up with you today, Vera?"

_Meoowwrrr!!_

At the same exact moment, the doorbell rung. Gwen quickly walked down the stairs and opened the door to find Kevin leaning against the door frame.

"Kevin?" Gwen asked, shocked.

"Yup. What'up Gwen." Kevin replied, walking casually inside at Gwen's permission.

"Nice place you've got here. Parents got any jewelry?" Kevin joked. Ben ran down and introduced himself.

"My name is Ben. Ben Tennyson. And I'm…"

"Gwen's Cousin." Kevin lazily retorted, "Am I right?"

"Uh… yeah… Anyways, why are you here?" Kevin was about to answer when Vera entered the premises.

"Oh, be careful. She bites everyone. Except Gwen." Ben cautioned. However, Vera leaped onto Kevin's shoulder and started licking his cheek.

"Uhm… I didn't expect that." Ben said once again, "But why are you here?"

"I came to warn you, Gwen." He faced her with a tired face, "Mike-fucking-Morningstar is pretty pissed at me, and so are his _stupid_ cronies. He hates me, but he'll still attack you if he gets the chance. Just stay away from Downtown."

Kevin turned towards the front door and walked outside, waiting for Vera to hop off. Before he entered his car, Gwen yelled, "Why is Mike pissed at you?"

Noticing his mistake, Kevin just grunted and drove away, taking a final look at Gwen,

--

"It was Kevin?" Ben exclaimed at a very confused Gwen.

"Yeah. Why else would he mention what he did. Anyways, I should probably get to sleep. Ben, same goes for you."

"Yeah. I guess I'll go. See you on Monday?"

"Yup. Good night Ben. Don't do anything crazy to Mike."

"…… yeah, yeah…"

--

Kevin drove over to the bar, slamming the door open.

"Hmm…? What up little bro?" the Bartender smiled, throwing Kevin a glass of Corona.

Kevin skillfully grabbed the alcohol and gulped it down all at once.

"Don't even try to offer me a girl right now." Kevin growled, his words slurred.

"Dude, you just drank the whole glass of…"

"I know, but whatever. I have to go…" Kevin breathed heavily, leaning on the counter to clear his mind.

"Yo, that's I am _not_, in Hell, letting you go outside_, or drive_, in your current… disposition. No way, bro."

"Shut the… hell… up… This… is… nothin'..." Kevin collapsed, still conscious, onto the floor.

"Right, Kevin. Sure." Sighing to himself, the Bartender picked up the fallen Kevin and carried him to the rooms located in the back, "Listen, just rest, and when you're sane again, you can leave."

--

'How the hell did I get into this mess? Why am I so stupid? Nothing good comes from loving. Only idiots love. Only morons love. I should've ignored the damn Tennyson's cousin. Tennysons always bring fucked up events in my life. God, if you're there, did you create those damn Tennysons to fuck with my life?' Kevin silently mused, his fists clenched and his eyes staring at the pitch black ceiling.

'Everything is so stupid. So stupid.'

"I don't need this fucking life!" Kevin suddenly yelled out loud, "I don't need this fucking… fucking life!"

"…I… don't need this…" Kevin repeated, his voice dropping in volume, "It's all your fault. It's all your damn fault," growled Kevin, staring down at his fists, "Damn powers… Without you, I could've been in a better place. I could've stayed with my mom. My dad. My brother. I could've stayed with them. They would've still loved me. I wouldn't have met damn midget Tennyson, and I wouldn't have had to be that fucking mutant. I wouldn't have been in the Crappy Null Void. I wouldn't have met the other damn Tennyson. I wouldn't be here… I wouldn't be so fucking terrified of love. Of hurting… I'd be somewhere else. With my… family…… Damn fuck!"

Kevin closed his eyes, wishing to feel tears form and drop. Tears to wash away the pain in his heart, and tears to end his emotional breakdown. He cursed himself for being so weak, and regained his composure before any tears were formed. He was tough. He always was. He never cried, ever since the day he was abandoned. He was the toughest person anywhere. Tougher in more ways to count. And he wasn't about to let some _damn Tennyson_ come and tear down his walls. But he was weak.. Kevin knew this, as well. Kevin was the _strongest, toughest_, and yet… the _weakest_.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Gren- Short chapter. Don't blame us. Plus, No action Sleepy Gren.

**Ty-** Gasp! Gren! How much curses did you add to our story?

**Gren-** Sorry…?

**Ty**- Read and Review!

**Gren**- Yes, Read and Review!


End file.
